


I want my hubby

by typing_dragon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Hux is an exasperated but loving husband, Kylo is high on painkillers and full of love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typing_dragon/pseuds/typing_dragon
Summary: Kylo is hurt, and Hux is not there.





	I want my hubby

The painkillers kick in slowly. They need five helpers to lift Ren back onto the cot, with how he is writhing against pain that is slowly fading, subdued by heavy medication. "Lay still, Lord Ren, please", an assistant medic tries to reason, getting ready to place another shot. Ren's head jerks side-to-side.  
"I want Hux", he presses, words slightly slurred at the edges. "I want my hubby."  
snot is dripping from Ren's nose as he squirms on the cot, as if trying to escape from his very skin.  
"Your husband has been informed and is on his way.", one medic reassures him, but Ren won't have it.  
"I-I want my hubby-", he proclaims, sniveling miserably and looking at her with big wet eyes, as if Dr. Hresk, 48, mission head medic, has any power over Hux' absence. So she says: "I know, I know", and lightly pats his cheek; because at this point Ren is drooling dumbly under the drugs, and he looks like he's incapable of voicing complaints, other demands, or anything else for that matter. "He'll be here soon. do you perhaps want a holocall opened?"  
Ren gives a jerky nod, and a sniffle. "...wan' my hubby...", he murmurs, blinking his swollen eyes insistently.

The second that Hux' face appears on the holo, dazed Kylo Ren almost shoots upright - well, not exactly; because he barely makes it a few centimeters off the cot. "-ux!" he intonates, fully focused on Hux' frowning image.  
"stars above, Ren. Going around getting bitten by local fauna, that was not the mission goal."  
he's, visibly, a bit helpless, and Hresk can sympathise. How does one deal with a vaguely tranquilized Bantha desperate for its herd? She'll have to ask Krencza from Biology section sometime. How does one deal with the same problem, but via holocall? Hresk has no idea, and so she can relate as Hux seems to be trying to figure out how to calm his drugged husband. "one of the most toxic creatures in this sphere, and you had to go and get bitten.", he scolds, but it's more despair than scorn. Nevertheless, Ren's lower lip starts to tremble at an alarming rate, and Hux quickly adds: "...just please stay where you are, don't strain yourself. Yes?"  
the next words come with hesitation, most likely brought on by the presence of six medics literally crowding the holoimage, still busy taking care of the bite and occasionally hauling a weakened limb that flops off the cot back onto it. Hux clears his throat a little. "It's going to be okay, Ren. Hang ... hang in there."

"I lOVe 'ou.", Ren blurts out, and sobs a little, apparently startled by the emotion.  
"yes, Ren, I-"  
"do yOU LOVe mmme?", Ren pleads. He's completely out of it, but he looks like he's ready to throw yet another tantrum of Everything Hurts And I Am Emotional, and so Hresk gives the General a nervous little glance, a plea of her own. Hux seems to note it. His lips press into a thin line before he says, matter-of-factly: "Ren, you are my **husband**. Of course I love you."  
that seems to avert the threat of immediate crisis, as Ren sniffles, smiling dumbly at the holo. "...Iloveyou to the e-en' off'e univers... an' back." he slurs, then, trying for a gesture but ending up smacking some poor assistant medic.  
Hux winces.  
" ...yes, Ren. I. I know."  
Kylo Ren makes a happy throaty sound, looking blissed out like as if on a particularly intense glitterstim trip. He turns his heavy head to the assistant medic, who looks about ready to rethink his profession, and beams at him. "dis-" a sluggish finger points at the holo- "dismah hubby. mine."

For lack of help, the medic just nods, mumbles; "yessir."


End file.
